Gate: The Terror of King Ghidorah
by MechaGodzillaFan
Summary: Story idea for a Gate x Godzilla Crossover. Story starts at Chapter 2.
1. Story idea

**Godzilla franchise and King Ghidorah belongs to Toho productions.**

**Gate: thus the JSDF fought there anime belongs to A-1 Pictures.**

**I had this idea since I watched the Gate anime where in one episode they mentioned about the Flame Dragon being a one-headed King ghidorah. This is an idea for others to use since no one has yet written something like this and I'm terrible at writing stories.**

**The story takes place when ****Ghidorah arrives to Falmart a few years before the opening of the gate and the arrival of the JSDF. He arrived at Falmart being contained inside a meteor (The same way on how he arrived on earth in the movie, Ghidorah: The three headed monster). The Empire would notice the meteor landing and sent soldiers to investigate the meteor. When they reaced the meteor, they discovered that it was attracting their metallic armor and weapons to it (the power of the magnetic field around the meteor fluctuates in strength from day to day; in one day, the field would be strong but on another day it would be weak. This is taken from Ghidorah's first film appearance where the meteor that he is inside of generates a magnetic field that attracts any metallic object.) After a couple of days, Ghidorah emerges from the asteroid as a fireball before taking shape into his golden three headed dragon appearance (His appearance in Ghidorah, The three headed monster). After emerging from the asteroid, he would then start attacking the empire and the surrounding villages. **

**After a few years, the gate would open and the JSDF will arrive on the special region. The story will diverge from canon because of Ghidorah's arrival a few years back. And how will the Japan and the Empire deal with Ghidorah and how will the public react when they see Ghidorah?**

**A Few things to note when you try to write this story:**

**1\. In the anime, the Godzilla films exist in canon because of how it was mentioned that the Flame Dragon is a one headed King Ghidorah. The world alongside Japan have either seen it or heard about it and they are probably not expecting for Ghidorah to exist in the Special Region. ****The kaiju in Godzilla films don't exist on Earth since they are works of fiction. ****Since the Godzilla films exist in canon, the film company Toho Productions would also exist. How would they react when one of their most iconic kaiju exists in the Special Region?**

**2.You can choose whether for the Flame Dragon to fight Ghidorah or not. Ghidorah could also replace the Flame Dragon before the JSDF arrive and be seen by the 3rd Recon team destroying the forest anlongside the elf village where Tuka lives.**

**3\. You can use any monster from the Godzilla films besides Ghidorah to exist in Falmart.**

**For information about Ghidorah and other Kaiju, use the Wikizilla and the Gojipedia wiki.**


	2. Prologue

**Godzilla franchise and King Ghidorah belogs to Toho Productions.**

**Gate: thus the JSDF fought there Anime belongs to A-1 Pictures.**

**This is my first story so reviews are appreciated to help me get better at writing. I am writing this story because no one had ever written or thought of something like this yet. The visual appearance of Ghidorah in the story will be the Heisei version. **

**I am also planning on what kaiju should also exist in Falmart but I'm not sure who to pick. I could write in the three kaiju that first fought Ghidorah in his first appearance which consisted of Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra but I'm still thinking about it. Please review and suggest on what kaiju should also exist in Falmart. Without futher ado, let the story _COMMENCE!!!!_**

**Prologue**

**_Deep Space_**

Deep within the vast emptiness of the cosmos, a lone meteorite flies across the emptiness of space. It soars across the vastness of space crossing multiple solar systems of the universe. Its surface glows red as it travels through space. Suddenly, it begins to change its course going to the nearest planet filled with life. After a few years, it arrives to its destination: a planet with a size comparable to Earth.

On the planet, it lies the continent of Falmart. It is a continent surrounded by the ocean from north and south spanning a longitudinal length of about 11000 kilometers and a maximum latitudinal length of 6000 km. Its filled to brim with forests, mountains and flat plains. Soon, the meteor was engulfed in flames as it entered the planet's atmosphere before crashing into the forest near a medieval city that resembled Rome.

**_The Empire_**

It was evening in the Empire's imperial capital city of Sadera. Soldiers on the night shift patrol the streets of the city with lanterns to arrest any unsuspecting thieves or criminals lurking in the night. Legionnaires stationed on the city walls are always on alert should any invading army attacked in the evening. In a tower on a hill not to far from the city walls, astronomers and scholars are observing, studying, and making a chart of the nighttime sky. It was a perfect time to since the sky was clear with no clouds as far the eye can see and no storms were predicted to happen in the following days. As they continue their work, one of them spotted a shooting star that seems to be getting closer to them.

"Everyone! Take a look at this!"he shouted as he calls the others about his discovery.

"What is it?"asked one of them.

The astronomer gestured to the comet moving across the sky. It begins to get closer and closer as it passes through the sky. The others are shocked and suprised that something from the cosmos is coming down to their land. It soon crashed into the forest, creating a flash of bright light that can be seen for miles accompanied by a thunderous sound and the ground shook as they feel it crash into the nearby forest. Guards on duty were suddenly suprised by the sound of thunder and the brief flash of light from the distance. Citizens who were sleeping in their homes awaken from their sleep in midnight as they heard the sound of thunder. Soldiers patrolling the streets assured the people that there was only a minor earthquake. Back on the tower, the astronomers and scholars knew they need to investigate the celestial object that crashed into the forest within the Empire's territory. They would have to report it to the Emperor tomorrow morning and have his approval to investigate it.

Unbeknownst to them, the asteroid carried something dangerous and monstrous that even the Empire could not fight against and would lead to their own destruction. It would awake but not tonight for it slumbers after soaring across the cosmos. Soon, the Empire would know the feeling of terror.

**This ****is the first chapter for my first fanfic. All criticism is appreciated to help me write better. I apologize in advance if dialogue in this story is horrible as the first Resident Evil game's dialogue. Please let me know on what kaiju should also exist in the Special Region. Should it be Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra from Ghidora's first movie appearance or others like Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Kamacuras and Kumonga. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter.**


	3. Awakening

**Godzilla franchise and King Ghidorah belongs to Toho Productions.**

**Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there anime belongs to A-1 Pictures.**

**Awakening**

**_The Empire_**

It was daytime in the Empire's capital city of Sadera. Imperial citizens walking along the streets of the capital city. Soldiers on day shift patrolling the streets to maintain peace and order. In the marketplace, Merchants are selling their goods to buyers that pass by their shops. Some sell weapons for hunters and adventurers. Others sell magic items and exotic goods for a high price to mages and scholars for they need to research it due to how rare it is. In another part of the capital, military training camps, led by veteran soldiers, train the next generation of legionnaires to serve the emperor and protect their homeland. Another is a school of magic with the smartest scholars and expert mages studying the nature of the universe and perfecting the art of magic to be utilized both in combat and daily life, they also teach potential scholars and mages about the laws and enigma of the world and the art of magic for everyday life or combat during duels or for war against foreign nations and invaders. They also teach subjects like religion, math, science, philosophy, and history to the students. Currently, the people are uneasy on last night's events as they felt the ground shook in midnight. The soldiers told them that it was only a weak earthquake but others were sceptical about it. Some theorize that Imperial magic casters were testing a powerful spell from afar due to how they saw a brief flash of light during the evening and others thought it was an explosive being tested by some unknown inventor to be used for war by The Empire. As of now, political issues and important topics are being discussed and resolved currently by both the Senate and the emperor himself in the palace.

Emperor Molt Sol Augustus could be described as old, grumpy, and possibly senile in his current age of around 65 or 70 years old. Being a middle aged man with slowly whitening blonde hair, his job as an emperor has overtaxed both his mind and body from maintaining the empire, managing foreign affairs and relations, and making preparations for an expidition force should the gate open again on Alnus hill. His two children are either being helpful or just being a burden to him. His son, Zorzal, has been a huge pain to him because of his selfish and prideful demeanor that made him difficult to raise. His other child, a daughter named Piña co Lada, had been helpful to him in his job as emperor. Recently, she had formed her own order of knights called the Rose-order of knights with her as its leader alongside her comrade, Bozes. The order is mostly composed of female knights willing to fight with the emperor's daughter and wanting to prove women can fight alongside male soldiers. But now, those were not important right now as there have been some urgent news concerning the events of the previous night.

In the palace, both the Senate and the Emperor have been discussing about the event of the previous night. Speculation and outlandish theories are being said left and right throughout the palace.

"It must be a giant that caused the earthquake and it must be heading towards the city!"a Senator yelled out.

"That would be impossible, there has been no records of giants existing throughout history and it doesn't explain the flash of light in the night sky!"yelled out by another Senator countering his theory.

As the discussions went on, the entrance doors suddenly burst open by a small group of men wearing robes and they are breathing heavily as though they have ran a great distance.

"Your highness, may we have a word with you?"one of them asked tiredly.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you and What is the reason for your sudden entrance?"Molt angrily asked the group for their sudden intrusion.

"Your majesty, We brought urgent news concerning previous night's events." One of them said their reason for their intrusion.

"What?! Tell me what happened last night this instant!"the emperor as he ordered the men to explain the strange event last night.

The men were the astronomers on the observation tower and they told the emperor about their discovery and how it's related on what had happened. They explained on how they observed a celestial object soaring through the night sky and noticed on how it was seemingly getting closer until it burns in the sky and crashes down onto the nearby forest, causing a minor earthquake throughout the region. The astronomers request permission to investigate the object and a permission to bring a few platoon of soldiers for protection in case bandits or wild animals attack them. The Senate, however, did not believe their story. Senators protested against their permission but the emperor has other plans. The emperor thought if the object was made out of something that cannot be found in the continent, they could take it and forge weapons and armor out of that said object. Despite the protests, he gives his permission to investigate the forest for this object to report their findings and gave the researchers 500 Imperial legionnaires as bodyguards for their investigation. The astronomers thanked the emperor and begin preparing for their travel to the forest.

**_Timeskip(3 days later after departure from the city)_**

After three days, the scholars and their bodyguards reached the forest and came upon a horrific sight. The trees were bent down by some unknown force, the ground was scorched black as if a forest fire had happened, as they marched inward to the forest, they see a large crater and in its center, a large rock rests in it that dimly glows red. Both groups knew that if that thing had crashed into the city, it would have cause deaths among the thousands. As they get closer to inspect it, the soldiers realized that they were being drawn closer onto it. They start grabbing onto anything their hands could grab onto. Shields, swords, armor, and arrows were being pulled towards the rock. One of the researchers realize the rock is attracting anything metallic.

"Take off your armor! It attracts anything made out of metal!"the researcher yelled out as he tell their bodyguards.

Soldiers take off their armor and the armor begins to move towards the rock. After solving the situation, they begin to set up camp and began taking pieces of it to determine what kind of material is the object, how could it be used in metallurgy, and analyzing the effects it had on metal. The next day, the scholars noticed the force was weaker and the soldiers were able to equip the armor again. They now stand much farther from the rock to ensure that their armor won't be drawn towards it again.

After several days of research and investigation, on one night, the soldiers standing guard outside the tents and the scholars were sleeping, the asteroid started glow brightly red and emmiting a much stronger force as every metal object in the camp are drawn to the boulder. The scholars were awaken by the soldiers, telling them to get as far from the boulder and the crater as quickly as possible. Both groups hastily climb out of the crater and run towards the edge of the forest. The meteor on the center of the crater starts cracking, it continues downward until it splits open like a egg, releasing a ball of fire into the air. It soon takes shape, much to the horror of the scholars and soldiers, of a dragon. The dragon was golden, it has three dragon heads with horns on elongated necks, its body covered in golden scales from head to toe, large golden wings on its back, and physically lacking arms on its sides. The three headed dragon lets out a roar that can be heard for miles.

"**_TSCHKOAOOOOOOO!" _**

**_(A/N: there was no onomatopoeia for Ghidorah's roar. This is the best I could come up while listening to the roar over and over again.)_**

The men were horrified by the sight of a dragon emerging from the rock and have to run as far away from it as they can before it sees them. Unfortunately, one of the heads the dragon caught their presence and fired golden lightning from its mouth, obliterating the group entirely.

The dragon then flaps its wings and begins to fly towards the direction of the capital city. On this very day, the Empire awoke a creature fiercer than any living dragon, its rule unopposed as its power is worthy for a king. Its been called many names: the cosmic dragon, the emperor of the cosmos, the dragon king, but one name has striked fear into the countless civilizations that it has annihilated and that name is,_ King Ghidorah._

On the day it awakens, it had already claimed its rule over the landscape and no one would dare take it from him.

**_Ocean seabed_**

Deep below the oceanic abyss, there is a great lizard slumbering for centuries. It awakens to a powerful presence on the surface, it calls to it as if it was being summoned to a battle. It slowly moves and begins swimming up to the surface to confront this otherworldly presence.

**_Underground_**

In a large chasm beneath the earth, a creature with a spiked carapace awakens from its slumber as it too felt the otherworldly presence and starts tunneling towards the surface to confront it.

**_Mountain regions_**

In the highest peaks of the mountain ranges, there is a giant bird resembling a pterodactyl sitting on its nest, it had seen a huge fireball from the distance and flew down the mountain to see the strange event that happened

**_Southern Island_**

In an island far from the Empire's influence, there is a tribe that lived for centuries in peace and harmony. They worship a large brown caterpillar as their goddess. The caterpillar is being watched over by two fairies measuring to the height of a small vase as its priestesses. The caterpillar will soon protect them for an unknown danger will terrorize the land and hoping their god will vanquish this evil.

**If you're wondering why there is almost no dialogue, its because I don't like writing dialogue and I might get the chracter wrong on what would they say in that situation. All criticism is appreciated to help me right better. Thank you for reading and see you next chalter!**


	4. Destructive aftermath and Gate arrivals

**Godzilla franchise and King Ghidorah belongs to Toho Productions.**

**Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there anime belongs to A-1 Pictures.**

**Things to address before the chapter:**

**1\. All of the Kaiju in this story will have their Heisei era design and stats. Except for Anguirus who will retain his Showa era design.**

**2\. To doom2099, Godzilla will have nuclear radiation in this story. It will be explained in the story.**

**With all that said, Let's begin.**

_**The Empire**_

It has been two years since that fateful day. A day of infamy has been made since that day. A powerful beast descended from the sky and started its rampage on the city. It was a golden three-headed dragon with large wings, a tail that splits into two, and physically lacks arms. It came upon the city destroying it with golden lighting emitting from its mouths. The army was mobilized to stop the dragon and help civilians evacuate the city, but their efforts were in vain as it blasted the army into oblivion with its lightning. They were soon ordered to retreat by the Emperor and told to flee the city. Prince Zorzal died when he foolishly decided to attack the dragon for fame and glory with soldiers who were loyal to him as he was annihilated by a single blast of lightning. Piña and her order of knights had fled the city and were helping with the immediate evacuation. At the end of the day, the Imperial city of Sadera, the Empire's capital laid in ruins as fire and ash scattered throughout the once mighty city. People lost their livelihood and families as they mourn for them. The death toll was estimated to be three-quarters of the city's population was killed and 80% of the total army was killed or missing during the catastrophe. The beast triumphantly roared after it had finished its rampage across the city. On the following days since its arrival, it continued its rampage throughout the empire as it destroyed major cities, slaughtering the populous, and reducing its vassal states into unrecognizable ruins of the once formidable countries. The Empire's overall population has now been greatly reduced by three-quarters, with only a quarter surviving the attack. The dragon left the Empire after it reduced it to nothing but rubble, flying to the mountain ranges to the north. Now, the remaining populace of the empire begins to rebuild their city and homes, they helped bury those who were unfortunate to survive and whose lives were cut short. A monument was built to remember that infamous day on how a single dragon brought the Empire to its knees.

Morale among the military has reached rock bottom as soldiers began to desert the remaining army and some became bandits after the attack. The army is now helping the citizens rebuild and began adopting orphans to be trained into new soldiers. In the remains of the royal palace, Augustus is now questioning his position as Emperor after the dragon attack. He is considering stepping down and let his daughter take the throne as he felt responsible for the immeasurable amount of civilian deaths on that disastrous event. Before he could think any further, a soldier bursting through the door, reporting that the Gate has opened and the remaining forces of the expeditionary force that survived have entered had begun retreating as an unknown enemy repelled the attack. This news shocked the emperor and he immediately ordered to use scorched earth tactics to stall the enemy's movements. Their original plan of escaping beyond the Gate to settle in the new world has now been abandoned after the unknown enemy attack.

* * *

_** The Special Region**_

The JSDF has now set a foothold in the special region after a Romanesque archway appeared out of nowhere in the Ginza district and a Romanesque army suddenly attacking civilians in the area. The military quickly repelled the assault and the armoured soldiers retreated in haste after the JSDF counterattack. That said archway was over 300 metres tall and 400 metres wide. It made the defence force set up a 400 square kilometre perimeter around it to make sure no civilian gets through. The JSDF now began constructing a base on the other side of the gate and were now assembling reconnaissance teams to explore the landscape.

* * *

_** Ghidorah**_

On the northern mountain range, King Ghidorah slumbered for two years after reducing the human cities into ruins. He senses another presence in the land as if more humans and kaiju like him were appearing out of nowhere. He awakens from his sleep and begins flying out of the mountain range and to where he sensed it. After a couple of hours flying, he sees a battle unfold as another similar to him but smaller with red scales, a pair of arms, one head, and breathes fire were fighting a group of humans wearing green clothing and riding green metallic carriages while firing small metal shards towards the small red dragon. He saw it struggle to fight against an inferior race and loses its arm in the process. As it began to flee, he fired his gravity beams as he began attacking it.

* * *

_** Third Recon Team**_

The last few hours of the Third Recon team have been eventful after their departure from the base. First, they have made contact with a rural village named Coda. Second, they have found a giant dragon burning down a forest where an elf village is said to reside. The next day, they reached the burned down elf village and found a survivor in the form of a blond elf girl inside a well. When they informed the Coda villagers, they panicked and quickly packed their belongings and were beginning to flee. The team offered their protection and the villagers accepted. As they were travelling the road to Alnus hill, Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara spotted something in the distance. He alerted Itami and looked through his binoculars, he immediately described it as a Gothic Lolita carrying an over-sized battle axe. Itami alerted the recon team to ready their weapons in case she was hostile. As the Lolita approached the convoy, children from the village ran up to her, greeting her with praises and calling her apostle and Oracle. When she asked what were they doing, the children said they were running from the flame dragon and some people in green clothing were escorting them. She approached the recon team and introduced herself as Rory Mercury. She joined their trip to Alnus hill while sitting on Itami's lap, much to his Sergeant's dismay.

As they were travelling through a plain surrounded by cliffs, they heard a roar from a distance as a large shadow loomed over them as the flame dragon begins breathing fire at the convoy. The recon team immediately fired their 50 calibre weapons but was ineffective as they were driving in circles around the dragon. The elf survivor suddenly awakens and gestures to the recon team to shoot at the dragon's eyes. The team focused all their fire on its head, disorienting the dragon and began wildly blasting its flame breath everywhere. An RPG rocket was soon fired towards the dragon but the giant lizard moves to avoid the missile. Fortunately, Rory attacked the dragon making it stumble back into the missile's trajectory. The missile collided with the dragon's right arm creating a massive explosion that tore the arm off. The dragon roared in pain and begins to fly back to its lair.

Suddenly, golden lightning blasted its body and fell to the ground. Multiple blasts of lighting soon followed and the Flame Dragon, a symbol of destruction, laid dead on the ground. The Japanese then saw where the lightning came from and came an all too familiar and horrifying sight. What they saw was a three-headed dragon covered head to toe in golden scales, lacking arms, massive golden wings from its back, two tails, and a roar that they have heard many times.

_**"TSCHKOAOOOOOOO!"**_

It was Godzilla's archnemesis and the Emperor of the Cosmos, _**King Ghidorah**_, living and breathing in the flesh, bearing his Heisei design measuring up to 150 metres in height and having a wingspan of about 175 metres. Ghidorah landed and began eating the Flame Dragon as the villagers were quickly panicking as they have seen the golden dragon's destructive power before, urging the Men in Green to quickly flee as they thought their weapons would not have any effects on the golden beast. Itami, horrified as he knew Ghidorah's destructive power from watching the movies, immediately ordered the team to hastily retreat, bringing the surviving villagers with them back to Alnus hill, while the three-headed dragon was busy eating. Military standard video cameras captured Ghidorah's arrival and will be used as evidence alongside their reconnaissance report for their superiors as they hastily made their way to Alnus hill.

Unfortunately, Ghidorah has already known they were here and know where they are headed as a large archway can be seen on the horizon as it was tall as a small mountain. For now, he won't chase them as he was eating a sorry excuse for a dragon after seeing it struggle to fight against an inferior race and having one of its arms blown off. Afterwards, he will chase them and destroy them alongside their civilization as he found annihilating civilizations on countless fun as he feeds on the countless corpses of his victims of the once mighty civilizations.

* * *

_**Coastal beach on the Southern Continent**_

After swimming for a few days, The great lizard made landfall on the continent and began stomping its way towards the large structure over the horizon. Years of consuming an unknown material found beneath the ocean floor being mixed with the countless fish he had eaten were contaminated with this mineral, it mutated him, making him grow to the size of a small mountain and granted him new abilities such as blasting blue fire from his mouth, absorbing lighting from the sky to replenish his energy, and a powerful regenerative healing factor, allowing him to survive the most severe injuries. Now, he was looking for the otherworldly being who created a powerful presence and hoping that the structure on the horizon will help find this being. Another beast will find its way towards the cities and will know his power.

* * *

_**Underground**_

The Ankylosaurus-like beast manages to find its way to the surface and sees a large structure over the horizon. He also saw another monster like him and it was an old friend of his as he lived with him over a hundred years ago as he gained his respect through their battles for his own tenacity before both of them fell into a slumber as he hibernated beneath the earth and his friend slept beneath the ocean. He hastily crawled his way towards the large structure to greet his friend after many years of hibernation.

* * *

_**The skies above the continent**_

The pterodactyl-like beast flew its way toward to where saw a massive fireball erupt from the sky only to find a large crater inside a burnt down forest. Afterwards, he flew towards the massive structure being drawn by its own curiosity. It saw multiple humans living near it with his eagle-like eyes and other monsters heading towards it. It dived down and proceeded to head towards the human settlement.

* * *

_**Southern Island**_

The giant brown caterpillar had grown into a fully grown adult moth in two years and had laid an egg for its descendants will protect the island and the tribe in the future. It had served its entire life as the guardian of the island and the tribe that worships it. The two priestesses had sensed the Gate had opened and humans have crossed it, unaware of the destruction of the golden dragon would be brought upon them as the two fairies have not been idle in observing events beyond their home island. The two fairies made their way towards the Massive gate to warn the humans of the impending destruction that awaits them.

**That was chapter 3 of Gate: The terror of King Ghidorah. Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan are heading towards the Gate and the place where Ghidorah is also headed. I made the Gate much larger to allow the Kaiju to enter Japan and would be an interesting event as the events in the movies would happen in real life. The Japanese have now seen Ghidorah and the Battle for Italica would involve one of the kaiju. See you next chapter.**


	5. The Battle of Italica city

_**A few days after arriving at Alnus Base with the refugees**_

It has been two days since Third Recon's encounter with the golden dragon. The refugees from Coda village were allowed to stay in the base and Third Recon team was given the responsibility of maintaining their needs and Itami was given the duty to supervise the entire camp. Itami Youji has been on high alert after learning the existence of one of Toho's five most popular kaiju from the Godzilla movies. If Ghidorah was here, there is a high possibility that other Godzilla kaiju could also exist, especially Godzilla himself. He will bring the destruction of the entirety of Japan if he were to cross the massive Gate.

As of right now, they reported their encounter with the three-headed dragon to their superiors. The whole meeting about the massive golden dragon could be described as a lot of speculation, yelling, and a lot of planning if it was to attack the Japanese.

"What is the meaning of this!?" their General yelled out after hearing their report. "You're telling me that a dragon that looks like King Ghidorah from the Godzilla movies was here, it killed a dragon and ate it!?" he yelled out to Itami.

"Believe me, General, it's true that we encountered it as we were returning from our reconnaissance of the landscape while we were escorting the villagers back to the base. We have video evidence of the whole encounter with it if you still doubt it."Itami said as he handed over a video recording inside a USB flash drive.

The flash drive was inserted into the computer and was projected using the projector for everyone to watch. The video started out with them driving through a flat road with cliffs on both sides. A roar was heard and the camera focused on a large red dragon with massive wings. The video became more erratic when the dragon breathed fire across the field and the Recon team dodging it. The team began firing at the dragon with their guns, causing with little to no damage at it, even with 50 calibre machine guns. Itami's voice suddenly ordered the team to focus fire on the dragon's eyes. They began firing on its eyes, disorienting it and breathing its fire more wildly. An RPG rocket was seen being launched and the dragon was going to avoid it when a girl wearing gothic clothes struck the giant flying lizard with her massive purple battle axe, making the dragon stumble back. The rocket exploded on the dragon's right arm, severing it as it falls to the ground. The team rejoiced as it began to flee. Suddenly, it was struck by several bolts of golden lightning and the video then shifts to the dragon described by the Third Recon team. The red dragon fell down to the ground as it died and the golden dragon began eating it. The video ends after that.

The high ranking officers in the office and the general are astonished and in shock to see a dragon that looks exactly like Ghidorah from Toho's monster movies. The General knew that they can't fabricate this footage because they were out in the middle of an operation and none of the members of the team was lying about the event as none of their words had a hint of suspicion in them.

"Hmm, we are gonna have to increase the firepower of each reconnaissance team if they encountered another one of these things." the General said after seeing the video recording.

"General, you can't be serious!" a high ranking officer said.

"I'm serious about this!" he yelled out to his officer. "Imagine if another recon team encountered one of those dragons or something much worse, there would be many casualties and how would we explain the deaths to their families?" he said to his officer.

The officer stood silent after the general responded and decided not to answer his question. The General then issued additional combat vehicles to be added in each of the Recon teams for extra precautions. Each of the Recon teams used to have at least three Komatsu LAVs (Light Armored Vehicle), two vehicles are now added by the general in each team.

The two vehicles added to each team are two Type-10 Japanese main-battle tanks with a 120 mm smoothbore cannon with secondary armaments consisting of an MH2B 12.7 mm and Type 74 7.62 mm machine guns. Since they only have an operational range of 480 km, the LAVs are to carry additional fuel canisters in case the tanks ran out of fuel.

* * *

_** Lelei POV**_

Lelei La Lelena is a naturally curious blue haired girl training to be a mage under an elderly sage named Kato. She witnessed the power of the golden three-headed dragon, who destroyed the Empire's capital city and its vassal states, killed the Flame Dragon with ease when other dragons could not oppose its power despite it being recently injured by the Men in Green. Ever since arriving at Alnus hill, she was amazed by the technology of the Men in Green on how they shaped the earth with massive machines and how they constructed houses faster than the best architects in the Empire. The refugees from Coda village were grateful for the generosity and were wondering how they could repay them. Many thought they couldn't repay them because they had nothing and would have to whore themselves to the Men in Green.

Lelei suggested that they collect the wyvern scales from the dead corpses of wyverns that were lying dead outside on the fields outside of Alnus hill. She said that they are valuable and would fetch a high price if it was sold to the right buyer. When she asked if she could gather the scales from the dead wyverns, she was surprised when they said she could gather them as they have no use for it and were planning to bury them afterwards.

Accompanied by the elf named Tuka Luna Marceau and Rory Mercury the apostle, they collected the purple scales leaving no corpse left untouched.

After collecting all the scales from the corpses, Lelei said the best place to sell the wyvern scales was Italica city as it was the Empire's centre of trade and one of the few cities that survived the three-headed dragon's rampage across the Empire.

Third Recon team was ordered to accompany them for the journey because they are the only team who had become more closely related to the locals and could communicate with them more peacefully.

And with things settles, the Third Recon team alongside Lelei, Tuka, and Rory made their trip to Italica.

* * *

_**Italica City**_

Pina is currently having a crisis in the city of Italica. The city is under siege by the remnants of the expeditionary force sent to the Gate. The former empire soldiers have now formed a bandit army and were now attacking the city for its gold and wealth due to its status as the Empire's main trading city. She had reassured the militia, formed by the civilians, that she had sent a message to her order of knights, The Rose order of Knights, but they will have to fend off the bandits for three days for reinforcements to arrive. Currently, she is resting at the Countess Formal Myuii's mansion. The Countess was just a girl who is around the age of 11 years old.

The next day, the princess is suddenly awakened by a splash of cold water.

"Ah! W-What's going on!?" She said after being suddenly awakened in her sleep. "Are we under attack!?"

"No, your majesty, there are some strange people outside of the city gates" the old maid explained to her.

She got dressed and met up with another knight, Hamilton, at the city gates and both of them were looking through the city gate with the peephole.

"What are those things, your majesty?" Hamilton asked.

"I don't know but they looked like horseless metal carriages and right next to them are Iron elephants, Hamilton" Pina answered the knight.

She then sees someone the door of the carriage open and sees a man in green clothing come out and following him was a blue haired girl holding a staff, an elf, and, to her surprise, Rory Mercury, an apostle. If they were the rumoured men in green that she heard about, it was no surprise that they would befriend the Apostle of Emroy.

As they approach the city gate, Pina opens the gate to greet them.

"Welco-"She suddenly stops to see a man on the ground, clutching his forehead in pain.

She realized she opened the gate as he was about to knock.

"Did I do that?" the princess asked.

Everyone just nodded. Pina quickly apologizes to them.

* * *

_** Timeskip (A few hours later)**_

Third Recon team offered their help in defending the city and the princess was grateful for their help as she knows of the power of the men in green when fighting opponents. The princess had them stationed at the western gate as she believed that the bandits will attack the least defended side of the city walls.

Right now, the Third recon team is standing on the western city walls waiting for the bandits to arrive. They see a large amount of light on the northern city walls, suggesting that the bandit army are there. The bandits are not easy to trick as they were former empire soldiers.

The team quickly boarded the LAVs and tanks, immediately driving to the northern city walls. Tanks outside the city walls quickly drove towards the northern walls. When it reached its destination, it fired its machine gun turrets at any bandits that came too close to the tanks and its main cannon at large groups of bandits.

The Third recon team reached its destination while firing its roof turret at any bandits that came too close to them. Itami had already requested air support and was set to arrive as soon as possible. As they arrived at their destination, Itami ordered to affix bayonets and Kuribayashi instantly charged into battle as she attached her bayonet to her rifle. The other team members soon followed along side Rory who is killing bandits left and right with ease using her massive battle axe.

The battle for the city raged on for a few short hours when the ground starts shaking and everyone stopped as they felt something was approaching and suddenly, the ground erupted from the outskirts of the city as it reveals a large monster with a spiked armoured shell. After shaing off the dirt covering its body, it roared and begins attacking the bandit army outside the city. Once again, the Japanese are shocked to see another Godzilla Kaiju. This time it was Anguirus, Godzilla's companion, the most tenacious Kaiju among all others and the one who never backs down from a fight. He bears his Showa era design. Footage for evidence of this encounter is now being recorded.

* * *

_** Anguirus POV**_

Anguirus has been travelling underground for quite some time as it allows him to travel faster undisturbed and he feels more comfortable sleeping underground as the underground provided silence, allowing him to sleep peacefully. He felt a large pressure from the surface as he was sleeping. The large pressure disturbed his sleep and he quickly surfaces to confront what was causing the large pressure.

When he reached the surface, he sees a large human army attacking a human city, the human army being massacred by two animals he had never seen before. They were green, no legs, and were launching small projectiles at the humans with their trunks. The two strange animals began moving backwards and started firing their projectiles towards him. The projectiles didn't hurt him thanks to his thick hide and his armoured spike carapace being durable to take on almost any attack. He shakes off the dirt covering his body and charges onto the human army with a roar.

_"**RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**" _Anguirus roared as he charged towards the human army.

He began attacking the small human army, stomping the small humans and began eating them as he rampaged across the large field as he grew hungry after being awakend from his sleep. The small humans begin to flee from him to avoid being eaten and others were shot at from the humans on the city walls as they run away from him.

After a short while, he hears strange sounds from the sky. He sees five strange looking birds in the sky. Their "wings" are rotating on top of their heads, they had long thin bodies with a small "tail" rotating behind them. They seem to be carrying something circular with six holes on it. The stranges thing about these birds are the humans riding inside them. Angurius wonders that the birds may be consteucted by the humans and were being controlled from the inside.

The strange birds began attacking him with small and explosive projectiles as they are circling him. Anguirus, annoyed by the constant barrage of projectiles, let out his supersonic roar towards the birds.

_"**RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**" _Anguirus roared towards the strange birds.

The birds were disoriented and begin to spirally crash into the ground. The humans immediately jumped off the birds before they fall to their deaths. The humans are slowly falling to the ground with some sort of white cloth over their heads.

Afterwards, he continued his rampage towards the human army, stomping and devouring them until there was no more. The two green elephants continue their barrage of projectiles towards him doing little to no damage. Anguirus then burrows underground and tunnels his way towards the large structure and to meet up with his old friend, ignoring the human city as the human army was enough to quell his hunger and attacking the city would be a waste of time as he is in a rush to meet up with his friend.

The Battle of Italica city was over with the city defenders gaining an unearned victory as Anguirus consumed all of the bandits.

* * *

**_Aftermath (2 days later)_**

The people of Italica are tense and paranoid after the large monster had devoured most of the bandit army. Reconstruction and repairs to the city had begun immediately after the battle was over. For now, everyone is at ease, knowing that danger will not come for them today. Except for Princess Pina, who is currently having a crisis on what is going to happen afterwards and what to do next.

She knew the Men in Green were powerful, seeing how they were able to take down multiple soldiers with ease with their weapons and how their Iron elephants slaughtered the army and their Iron pegasi were able to kill some bandits with no effort. But when the armoured monster appeared, she saw horrified faces of the green soldiers as if they have seen the monster before.

Their Iron Elephants and Iron Pegasi began attacking it with the metallic flying creatures circling it, firing large amounts of metallic shrapnel towards it. The monster was unaffected by it and roared towards the flying creatures, causing them to crash into the ground and their riders bailing out of their mounts as they slowly fall to the ground with a large piece of cloth over their heads that slowed their descent.

She knows the Men in Green are powerful but she knew they have fears, evident by their horrified faces when the monster bursted out of the ground. Right now, they are treating their wounded comrades and were planning to return to Alnus hill. She was informed earlier that they were the ones who crossed the Gate and they would not capitulate the city, much to her relief.

The young mage girl, Lelei, informed the Princess that Itami Youji was recalled back to their country and report to their senate. The Princess' heart immediately sank after hearing it. One word from Itami could instantly start a one-sided war for the Empire. The Empire at its current state can't fight back as the army is still being reformed and if more soldiers from the Gate were to cross the Empire would not survive as the golden dragon reduced the Empire's cities into nothing but rubble.

She went to Itami and desperately pleaded him to let her join his trip back to Alnus hill. She would act as mediator for the Empire to negotiate with their senate. Itami agreed and she joined the trip back to Alnus hill. Pina hoped that negotiations would go smoothly and end the conflict between the Men in Green and the Empire.

**That is chapter four of this story! Anguirus made his presence known to the Japanese and the Empire as he devoured the bandit army attacking Italica. Next chapter would be the Japanese diet concerning the Flame dragon attack and uninvited guests will appear in the diet. You may have already guessed on who will it be.**

**I would like to ask what kaiju should you think will cross the Gate first and possibly wreak havoc on Tokyo as the Ginza district is located in the city of Tokyo which is the city that always gets destroyed in the Godzilla films. **

**Seriously, why is it always Tokyo!? Do the Kaiju in the movies have some sort of grudge towards the city!?**

**Anyways, please leave a review and criticisms are appreciated as it helps me write better.**

**See you next chapter.**


	6. Diet and Gate Crossing

_**3rd**__** POV**_

As the entirety of the 3rd Recon team and their two guests from the special region, Piña and Bozes, cross the Gate and enter the Ginza District of Tokyo in Japan, Piña and Bozes were amazed by the architecture and culture of the Men in Green's nation. What they saw were tall buildings that reach the skies, lights that surrounded the city, and the cool weather as Itami explained that it was nearly the start of winter.

Itami said to the group that they will head first to the shopping district because they need formal clothes for Tuka as she can't attend the Diet with jeans and a tank top. After a few hours, they found a clothing shop and bought formal business attire. Tuka is now wearing a black female business suit with a long dress skirt. After buying clothes for Tuka, the group head towards the Diet building while Bozes and Piña would be heading to another building to hold a meeting with Japan's Defense Minister to discuss the prisoner exchange from the Ginza incident.

* * *

_**Diet Building**_

The National Diet Conference is currently the most viewed event from television and from the internet through live broadcasting. Itami and his group had just entered the building and politicians are currently preparing themselves for the diet and the meeting concerning the death of the refugees from the special region. Many politicians and governors attended the diet as the information from a Reconnaissance team would give them insight into the world beyond the massive Gate. Many country leaders are also watching the diet as it would also give them insight into the Special Region. Three particular country leaders watching the diet are the President of the United States of America, the President of China, and the President of Russia who wanted their forces to go through the Gate and harvest resources to either strengthen their respective country or build more weapons for their army.

The National Diet member, Mizuki Kohara, was about to begin the interview of the 3rd Recon team about the deaths of the refugees from Coda village.

"Let me get straight to the point!" Kohara said while she held a sign showing the number of dead refugees. "Over a hundred refugees from Coda village were killed when attacked by a creature that was described as a Dragon! First Lieutenant Yoji Itami, explain to us why many refugees die during the attack."

Itami stood up from his seat and made his way to the stand. "Yes, it was a dragon. It was big and scary," he said.

"Don't you think that you and the Self-Defense Force could have done more to protect them?!" Mizuki said.

"I certainly have regrets that so many people have died that day ma'am. However, we didn't have any way to stop it." Itami responded.

"So, are you telling me that the Self-Defense force is incapable?" She asked.

"No," Itami responded, "I'm saying that we don't have the firepower."

"I mean the machine guns that we have available to us didn't help much Senator, The 30 calibre nor the 50 calibre didn't do any real damage to it." he followed up, "we needed stuff like railguns, laser cannons, and graviton bombs."

"Uh, Mr. Chairman" a senator raises his hand.

"The Self-Defence force brought back us samples for examination. They are pretty tough. They are stronger than tungsten. And it can breathe fire, its almost as if they're some sort of flying tank." The senator reading out a report from the JSDF.

"They have faced a great threat and you're telling them not to expect casualties!?" the senator retorted, "That's kind of an unrealistic expectation don't you think?"

"Very well then, Now I liked to call Lelei La Lelena to take the stand," Mizuki said.

"Do you understand Japanese?" Mizuki asked Lelei

"Yes, a little," Lelei answered.

"Ok, then let's get started, first, I want to take a moment to address living conditions in the refugee camp." Kohara stated, "Do you have any restrictions there?" she asked Lelei.

"I'm not sure what you mean by restrictions." Lelei said, "Isn't that every human being? We're all born into this world with some kind of restriction."

"Let me rephrase it for you. Are you lacking any of life's basic necessities in the camp?" She asked the blue-haired wizard, rephrasing her question.

"Well, no. We have plenty of food, clothing, and shelter. There is really nothing missing, I guess." Lelei responded, "We never seem to run out of it."

"Really? You don't feel the JSDF, described as "ill-equipped", is responsible for the deaths?" Mizuki asked.

"No" Lelei responded.

The questioning moves on to Tuka Luna Marceau.

"I am an elf from the Forest of Lodo, the daughter of Hodor Marceau" Tuka stated.

"I am afraid I have to ask you this. Are those ears actually real?" Mizuki asked Tuka which was translated by Lelei.

"Yes, these are my ears. Do you want to touch them?" Tuka responds while pulling her hair to the back of her ears.

Cameras in the building quickly took pictures and the internet went crazy as the girl revealed that she was a real elf.

"Ms. Tuka, When you were attacked by the dragon, did you witness the JSDF soldiers do anything inappropriate?" Mizuki asked the blonde elf.

"Uh, I can't say, I was unconscious at the time" Tuka answered.

"Very well then, The next witness please." Mizuki requested.

Rory Mercury was called to the stand.

When Mizuki first saw Rory, she thought that was dressed for a funeral due to the clothes that she wore. It was at that moment that she thought she had the JSDF in her grasp.

"Please state your name."Mizuki requested.

"Rory Mercury" The apostle stated.

"Please tell us what was your life was like in the Alnus hill camp" Kohara stated.

"It is simple really. In the morning, I wake and I pray, and then I take some lives then pray, and at night, I sleep." Rory stated.

"What do you mean by you take lives?" The senator asked.

"I kill," Rory answered "I kill people for my Lord's sake as he is the god of death. So, it's kind of his thing."

"Let's try a different question," Mizuki said "You appear to me as a person who had lost someone dear to them recently. So, is it safe to say that the Self-Defence force is to blame for that?"

"She says that she doesn't understand the question and that Rory's family is-" Lelei translated what Rory said before being interrupted.

"According to the report, when the dragon attacked, over a hundred people died fleeing from their village. But not a single soldier was killed or injured during the engagement. The Self-Defence force is supposed to risk their lives and fight for those who are in danger. But here, they chose to run and cost people their lives" Kohara said. "So you need to tell us everything, tell us what you saw, tell us what they did, tell us the truth!".

Rory breaths in and yells to the microphone "Are you a goddamn idiot!?", causing feedback on the speakers, making everyone cover their ears.

"Uh, what, excuse me?" Mizuki said in confusion.

"I believe you heard my question, you're probably asked that a lot, little miss" Rory said.

"You speak Japanese?" Mizuki asked

"I assume you want to know how Itami and his people fought against the dragon, am I right?" Rory stated

"They did everything they could and then some, they didn't hide in their carriages nor behind any civilians. I tell you they did nothing of the sort." She stated to the senator

"Let's get to the point shall we," Rory said "There are times when a soldier must protect their own life, you sit here, safe and comfortable, while you accuse others of being cowards. If you ask me, you are the coward little miss."

"What did you call me?!" the senator slightly angered by the name

"They faced a Flame Dragon and lived to tell the tale," the apostle said "so you should offer them praise for pulling off such a feat. You demonstrate a rather creative of manipulating numbers to make them look in a certain way don't you?"

"Your Self-Defence force saved 450 people" Rory continued "I can only imagine the problems that the soldiers of this country face if this is how they are treated."

"Itami and his team had accomplished something no one has ever done." she stated, "And that is my answer to that stupid question of yours, is that truth enough for you, little miss?"

"It seems someone forgot to teach you how to speak to an adult, little miss." Kohara retorts at Rory

"You're not talking about me are you?" Rory smugly asks

"Of course I'm talking about you!" Mizuki shouts " I don't know how things are in the Special Region but in this country, we respect our elders"

"Ugh, I am going to love this" Rory said as she was beginning to undo the cover of her battle axe as her lips changed colour to violet.

Before things could escalate further, Itami stood up, raising his hand and said,

"Mr. Chairman, there has been a huge misunderstanding," Itami said as she pushes Rory away from the stand while telling her to put away her axe "I should take this opportunity to tell that Ms. Mercury is actually the eldest person in attendance here today"

"And how old is she suppose to be?" Mizuki asks

"I am 961 years old, honey" Rory answered

Mizuki, the other senators, and the people watching were shocked by her age.

"And just how old do you happen to be, Ms. Marceau?" the senator asking Tuka

"I'm 165" Tuka stated

"What about you?" Kohara asking Lelei

"I'm 15 and I'm Human" Lelei answered, Mizuki signs in relief that the mage was not older than her.

Lelei walks to the stand "Where I come from, people live around 70 years. In fact, most people who live in my world are human beings. And Tuka is an elf. Elves have incredibly long life spans, they could live for over a thousand years. Rory started out as a human being but her body stopped ageing when she became a demigod and an oracle. Her body would eventually be discarded and she would become a Goddess after a thousand years."Lelei stated

"Do you have any more questions, miss Kohara?" the chairman asked.

"No, your honour," Mizuki says as she sat down.

"Also, Mr. Chairman, I think there are some aspects of the report that had been overlooked." Itami stood up again and walked to the stand

"And what would that be, First Lieutenant?" the chairman asked

"The Flame Dragon that attacked the refugees was killed after we repelled its attack on the convoy," Itami said

The Chairman and the Senators were both curious and shock as to how the dragon was killed after being driven off. The Chairman proceeded to ask the Lieutenant.

"How was the dragon killed?" the chairman asked

"You may not believe what I am going to say right now as it may have been impossible for such a thing to exist," Itami said.

"What do you mean by something that is impossible to exist?" the chairman asked

"I meant that there is something beyond the Gate that wasn't meant to exist" Itami stated

"What do you mean?" the chairman asked further "What is supposed not to exist?"

"I meant to say that the Dragon was killed by King Ghidorah," Itami said to the chairman and the senators who are silent after hearing Itami's statement

"Lieutenant, are you sure what you are saying is true?" the chairman spoke

"It is true what I am saying," Itami said "I also have video evidence to prove it"

A projector and a white projector screen were brought in. The room was darkened and the video was played. The first video shows the battle between the Third Recon team and the Flame Dragon from the viewpoint of the cameraman. The battle was soon over as the video showed a rocket launched from a panzerfaust exploded on the dragon's right arm. As it flies away, multiple blasts of golden lightning struck the dragon as it falls to the ground dead. After a few moments, an armless three-headed golden dragon landed beside the dead dragon and started eating the corpse. The video cuts off to show another video.

"We are also showing another one in a battle against a bandit army," Itami said before quickly resuming the video

The video showed the battle of Italica where a large bandit army attacking the walls of a city with the Recon team fighting the army off alongside militia and the two tanks of the JSDF. The battle was cut short when something bursts out of the ground, catching everyone's attention. It showed Anguirus bursting out of the ground, shaking off the dirt on his body and charging towards the large army, eating the fleeing army of bandits. The video cuts off as Anguirus burrowed underground after the kaiju used its sonic roar to destroy a squadron of attack helicopters.

The chairman and the other senators are in disbelief at the footage being shown to them as the Recon team claimed to be real. The footage could be seen by many as being taken straight from the movies themselves but the JSDF claimed the footage was taken by their own military-grade cameras.

"Is this real?" the chairman asked

"It is definitely real. 100% raw footage from the special region." Itami answered

"I still could not believe it! It has to be fake!" a senator shouted out

"What he is saying is the truth." a pair of voices spoke out loud

Everyone in the building started looking everywhere, looking for the source of the two voices. A Cameraman got everyone's attention as he found the source of the voices, gesturing towards the stand. On the stand, there were two twin women, measuring up to 18 cm in height. They were wearing a red dress that goes up to their knees, jewelry such as hair ornaments and a necklace on their heads, and red slip-on shoes on their feet. The Internet went crazy and wild yet again as the Shobijin from the Godzilla movies existed and two of the famous kaiju from the Godzilla films existed in the Special Region.

"We can assure you that he is speaking the truth" the twins spoke in unison "What you all saw was real and had happened in our world."

The senators and the Recon team are shocked that someone that was fictional existed in the special region. "We had seen the destruction of the golden three-headed dragon left behind since its arrival on our world. The dragon came from the heavens, encased within a giant boulder, it awoke after Imperial soldiers investigated the crater on where it landed. The boulder cracked open as a massive ball of fire flew upwards into the sky before taking its shape of an armless three-headed dragon. It brought calamity and destruction wherever it went; the vassal states of the Empire were decimated, cities turned to ruins in a single day, millions of people died within weeks, and kingdoms reduced to nothing but rubble. The Empire tried to fight back but it was futile as the dragon's golden lightning decimated the army in one burst. The Empire was weakened and the dragon flew towards the mountains to rest. It slept for two years before the opening of the Gate awakened it from its slumber. The dragon is heading towards the Gate as we speak." the twins finished their explanation.

The Diet came to finish as the Shobijin finished their explanation and the Self-Defense Force began preparing for what was to come. The Shobijin returning to the special region on a small moth resembling Mothra. But as preparations were being set, a roar was heard through the massive Gate...

_**TSCHKOAOOOOOOO!  
**_

* * *

**That was chapter five of this story! Please leave a review and all criticism is accepted as it helps me write better. See you next chapter!**


	7. The Arrival of Monster Kings

**Godzilla franchise and King Ghidorah belongs to Toho Productions.**

**The Gate anime belongs to A-1 Pictures**

* * *

**The Arrival of Monster Kings**

In the city of Tokyo, in the Ginza District, JSDF soldiers were making a hasty defensive line. Many are scrambling for more equipment, soldiers, and attack vehicles. After a massive roar bellowed from the gate, something massive was coming through it. A large, circular defensive perimeter was set up around the large archway.

Civilians panicked as hysteria and paranoia swept the city of Tokyo. Public authorities and the JSDF evacuated as many civilians as possible out of Tokyo.

On the defensive perimeter, soldiers and attack vehicles expect the kaiju's arrival. Whatever comes through the gate, they will destroy it to protect their country. The JSDF base from the other side of the gate hadn't responded to any calls. The High command assumed that the kaiju had destroyed before they had a chance to report back. All JSDF soldiers at the defence perimeter are tense and nervous. Some are sweating from nervousness. Others are thinking about their relatives, wondering if they got out of the city in time. Type 10 and Type 90 tank gunners had their finger on the trigger, ready to fire the moment the kaiju stepped through the gate. Kawasaki O-H 1 attack helicopters hover in the air as their missiles and miniguns aimed directly at the archway's opening. Military Toyota Mega Cruiser vehicles, armed with surface-to-air missile launchers and mortars, prepare for the attack. Type 99 155m and M110 self-propelled artillery at the rear provide extra firepower. All are ready to fire at a moment's notice.

The ground began to shake as the kaiju beyond the gate stomped through. JSDF soldiers started to get paranoid and were tempted to run, but orders from their general had prevented from running in fear of being court-martialed for desertion. Vehicles shake as the kaiju stomped through the gate. The shaking became stronger as it drew closer to the exit. Rory Mercury was also at the defence perimeter, wanting to battle the kaiju itself despite Itami's protests. Itami and his group, minus Rory, are currently being taken to safety on a military jeep to ensure the safety of the Falmartian princess and the other Falmartian visitors.

The shaking became more violent as the kaiju drew near. Three heads came through the gate alongside a golden dragon body covered in golden scales with two massive golden wings with hooked claws at the end of each fold on the back and two tails. The kaiju walked with its golden wings on the ground to support its body weight. The three-headed dragon observed the city and saw the JSDF. It roared as the military opened fire every gun onto the kaiju.

* * *

_**Ghidorah**_

After two years of hibernation within the Falmartian mountains, Ghidorah's body grew with his wingspan growing up to 225 metres long and reaching a height of 159 metres tall. On his wings, he grew hooked claws on the end of each fold. Ghidora's bio-electricity became stronger as his scales became more conductible to electricity, enabling him more ways to use his bio-electricity. His gravity beams became stronger in correlation to his scales' electric conductibility. Both of his body and legs became more muscular with muscle tendons on his wings became hyper-tensile, making him fly faster. Ghidora's regeneration also became stronger and faster, allowing him to regrow a head or heal his injuries.

Reaching the giant structure, he spotted a human settlement near the structure that was more advanced than the civilization of this planer. The humans saw him and began firing at him with their weapons, with no effect. He wiped out the settlement with his three heads blasting their Gravity beams, leaving no survivors. After destroying the encampment, he stomped towards the large archway, lowering his head to avoid bumping the upper part.

Inside the structure, he walked through the black void within it before seeing the light at the other end. When he emerged from the void, he saw a large city with tall buildings similar to the other civilizations he destroyed. At the exit of the structure, he sees a human army aiming their weapons at him, assuming they mounted a defence upon his arrival. To him, he had no concern because wherever he goes, resistance is futile. Different weapons from vastly different civilizations did not affect him, whether they're primitive or advanced.

_**"TSCHKOAOOOOOOO!" **_Ghidorah roared as every human weapon aimed towards him opened fire. All matter of projectiles, ranging from small to large, struck his body but did not affect him. He began firing his Gravity beams wildly towards every direction. The lightning struck the buildings and the ground. The Gravity beams obliterated some of the humans' contraptions, leaving only smoking rubble behind. The golden lightning burnt many human soldiers; only ash remains after the lightning struck.

Soon, the human army retreated after knowing it was a futile defence. Some soldiers and contraptions kept firing as they ran away. Ghidorah stomped through the city while blasting his Gravity beams in every direction. Civilians, who haven't evacuated yet, were either crushed by falling debris or obliterated by the lightning. Buildings reduced to rubble by blasts of his Gravity beams.

_**"TSCHKOAOOOOOOO!"**_Ghidorah roared in triumph as he continued to destroy the city and decimated the retreating human army.

Suddenly, something hit him from his back. Scorching heat burned his back with his scales darkening from the searing heat. He turned to confront the new adversary. The new adversary was a giant lizard with sharp dorsal plates that go from its back to its tail. It had charcoal grey skin with its scales having the same colour. The lizard had sharp, four-digit claws on its arms; And three-toed feet on its muscular legs. Its face bore a menacing and angry look, bearing fangs and rows of sharp teeth in its mouth.

_**"SKREEEEEEEEONGK!"** _The lizard roared, challenging the golden dragon.

_**"TSCHKOAOOOOOOO!"**_ Ghidorah roared back, ready to fight the lizard kaiju.

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

It was a disastrous day for the JSDF. Many soldiers died as Ghidorah fired his Gravity beams. Their attack vehicles destroyed after a single blast of lightning. The commanders ordered a full retreat once they knew the defence was hopeless. Some were still shooting at Ghidorah, even if they knew it would do nothing to him.

In a JSDF building on the outskirts of the city, Itami and his group watched Ghidorah's rampage through the news coverage on TV.

"I am here live at the scene where the JSDF are fighting against King Ghidorah!" the field news reporter said, riding the news helicopter. They are broadcasting the battle throughout Japan.

"The JSDF is fighting fiercely against Ghidorah with everything they have." the reporter said, "The JSDF is now in full retreat after sustaining severe casualties! They are now focusing their efforts on evacuating the city before Ghidorah could do more damage!"

The camera showed the JSDF at the defence perimeter surrounding the gate retreating, some tanks and helicopters still fired at Ghidorah. Ghidorah continued to fire his Gravity beams wildly, striking buildings and unlucky civilians in the city. Piña and Bozes, having experienced this event before, are having traumatic flashbacks when Ghidorah destroyed their home. Itami and his comrades are seeing what the Godzilla films portrayed, the destruction of Tokyo by a kaiju. They are now thinking about what will happen in the future. Will Ghidorah destroy humanity, just like how it did with countless civilizations? Will world leaders get desperate and launch nuclear bombs at Ghidorah? Will nuclear fallout kill all of humanity entirely?

Suddenly, a stream of blue fire struck Ghidorah at the back, scorching his golden scales. The TV showed Ghidorah facing his new opponent.

"I can't believe it! Another kaiju passed through the gate!" the camera pans out to show both kaiju at the same time. "It's Godzilla! He has come to fight Ghidorah!" the news reporter shouted in shock.

The news showed Godzilla in his Heisei design but with sharper dorsal plates, standing at a full height of 120 metres with a length of 200 metres. All of Japan is shocked to see Godzilla. Many are now fearful of Godzilla, knowing none of humanity's weaponry can harm him.

Itami and his comrades are shocked to see Japan's most famous kaiju appearing through the gate. They are going to witness a battle between Ghidorah and Godzilla again, this time it's real.

"After this, the Anti-Kaiju military joint, G-Force, might form." Itami grimly said to his friends. The others thought of the same thing after Itami said it.

Both kaiju roared at each other, each anticipating the other's attack. A fight will soon happen within the city of Tokyo. Nobody knew who will win at the end and how much damage the city will take.

Soon, the fight between the **_Supreme Ruler of the Cosmos_** and _**The** **King of the Monsters**_ will begin.

* * *

**That's chapter six of this story! The battle between Godzilla and King Ghidorah will begin next time. In this chapter, I made Ghidorah a bit more like his Monsterverse incarnation after seeing what it could do.**

**And as always, don't forget to leave a review as it helps me write better!**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. The Battle of Monster Kings

_**Tokyo**_

In the ruined city of Tokyo, two kaiju stood face to face against each other. Both stared menacingly against each other. The kaiju were Godzilla and King Ghidorah, kaiju kings who have dominated and destroyed both civilizations and monsters. After both monster kings crossed the gate, both have caused massive destruction in the city of Tokyo, killing millions of civilians and JSDF soldiers. The JSDF tried to mount a defence, but it was futile, killing hundreds as they attempt to flee. After a few tense moments, the two monster kings charged at each other, clawing and biting each other.

Rory, who was at the defence perimeter around the gate, got blasted by Ghidorah's gravity beams but survived. Her clothes are scorched, her skin burned but slowly healing, and her axe was intact after the initial attack. She was now retreating after seeing another kaiju come through the gate. She may be a demi-goddess, but even she has her limits. Using her axe as a crutch, she limped her way to safety as the two kaiju fight, causing more damage to the city. A few JSDF soldiers saw her, helping her reach safety as her injuries healed. As the soldiers carried her to safety, Rory looked back at the two kaiju clashing against each other, wondering how something so powerful and destructive could exist. These were her last thoughts before falling unconscious from her wounds.

The surviving JSDF soldiers are either retreating to safety or helping civilians evacuate the city. Any unfortunate civilians unable to escape in time are either killed by falling debris or toppling buildings.

* * *

**_Kaiju POV_**

Godzilla and King Ghidorah battled through the Tokyo cityscape, damaging and destroying the city as their battle went on. Godzilla clawed at Ghidorah's body with his sharp claws, drawing blood and slammed him through a skyscraper with his tail, demolishing the building and injuring Ghidorah. Ghidorah recovered from the attack, standing up as his injuries healed. Ghidorah fired his Gravity beams at Godzilla, causing him to recoil in pain. Ghidorah charged at Godzilla, coiling him with his middle head, biting and strangling him. Godzilla tried to break free by clawing at the neck. Ghidorah continued to blast Godzilla with his Gravity beams as he tried to break free, ignoring the pain as Godzilla struggled. Godzilla roared in pain as the golden lightning coursed through his body, electrocuting him. Godzilla then tried to fire his Atomic Breath at one of Ghidorah's heads. The middle head tightened its hold on Godzilla's neck, preventing him from firing his Atomic Breath. However, this caused atomic energy to build up inside his body, exploding within the lizard kaiju's body and outwards. The shockwave blew Ghidorah back, slamming onto buildings as he tumbled across the cityscape. Godzilla gasped for air as Ghidorah's hold on his neck came off, heavily breathing as air refilled his lungs.

Ghidorah recovered from the shockwave, facing Godzilla as the lizard kaiju glared at him. Both menacingly glared at each other for a few moments before Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath. Ghidorah countered by charging his Gravity beams on all of his three heads and crossing them together into one powerful beam. Godzilla was the first to fire his Atomic Breath with Ghidorah firing his Crossed Gravity Beam. The beams collided against each other, creating a shockwave when they clashed together. Godzilla and Ghidorah are locked in a beam struggle, trying to overpower the other. Eventually, Ghidorah's Crossed Gravity Beam won against Godzilla's Atomic Breath. The Crossed Gravity Beam hit Godzilla straight into his chest, electrocuting him with powerful bolts of golden lightning.

Godzilla collapsed onto the ground, his body smoking from the electrocution, slowly healing itself. Ghidorah crawled towards Godzilla with the intent to finish him off. As soon he was on top of Godzilla, he charged up his Crossed Gravity Beam, firing it point-blank as it charged up to maximum power. Before he could blast it at Godzilla, something massive slammed onto his side, knocking him away from Godzilla.

Godzilla got up, recovering from his electrocution, seeing his saviour. A familiar sight of an armoured carapace made him realize who it was. Anguirus, an old friend who earned his respect through his sheer tenacity, saved him from death. Godzilla got up and roared at Anguirus, thanking him for the assistance. Anguirus roared back, feeling grateful to see Godzilla again. Both Godzilla and Anguirus battled many times in the past, against or together with other monsters like dragons.

Ghidorah stood up after being knocked over. Godzilla and Anguirus got ready to face Ghidorah, battling like how they used to in the past. Now, the golden dragon had to fight against two opponents. But before the three could fight, a red beam struck one of Ghidorah's heads, burning the head but healed with his healing factor. Then twin orange beams and arcs of lightning hit Ghidorah's body, scorching his golden scales. Ghidorah saw two kaiju flying and circling him; One was a giant moth, the other is a giant pterosaur. The two flying kaiju continued their beam onslaught before Ghidorah retaliated with his Gravity beams. The moth and pterosaur dodged and landed beside Godzilla and Anguirus, perching on top of buildings.

The two kaiju are Mothra and Rodan. Mothra went through the gate as soon as her two priestesses returned, telling her to assist Godzilla in his fight against the golden dragon. Flying over the ocean and the Empire's lands, scaring most of the populous; Reaching the gate and seeing a destroyed human settlement. After Mothra went through, Rodan followed as he was following the trail of destruction on the land, leading him through the gate. As the two flying kaiju crossed the archway, they saw a massive human city in ruins and on fire. They see both Godzilla and Anguirus about to fight Ghidorah. Rodan first struck Ghidorah with his Uranium Heat Beam. Mothra followed up with her Antenna Beams and her Arcs of Lightning that discharged from her wings.

Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, and Rodan knew each other in some form of way. Mothra fought Godzilla in the past when he tried to destroy her island's inhabitants. She managed to drive off Godzilla, defending her island. Godzilla, Rodan, and Angruiris had fought against each other before hibernating. And know, they fight together against a kaiju that threatens humanity.

Ghidorah saw all four kaiju about to fight him. They charged directly at him. Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan fired their beam attacks, scorching Ghidorah's body as Mothra and Rodan dodged Gravity Beams. Anguirus curled up into a ball, launching himself towards Ghidorah. Anguirus' spiked carapace damaged Ghidorah's body as he rolled around the ruined city of Tokyo, dodging Ghidorah's lightning. Ghidorah was slowly overwhelmed by the combined attack of the four kaiju. Ghidorah can easily overpower Godzilla on his own; Fighting numerous kaiju all at once can overwhelm him as attacks come from every side.

As the attacks continued, Ghidorah folded up his wings in front of him, covering his body and three heads, protecting him from the other kaiju's attacks. As he shielded himself, bioelectricity from his body started discharging from his body, the golden lightning coursed throughout the dragon's body until it reached the tip of the wings. Ghidorah fully spread his wings as golden lightning discharged from his body, striking the city and each kaiju apart from Ghidorah himself. Mothra and Rodan fell from the sky, crashing onto the buildings. Godzilla remained standing as he endured the electrocution with his body smoking hot. Anguirus fell unconscious after Ghidorah's counter-attack.

Ghidorah walked towards Godzilla, who was weak from the electrocution. Godzilla tried to attack but was weak from Ghidorah's lightning, unable to fire his Atomic Breath. As Ghidorah came near Godzilla, he struck the lizard kaiju with his long necks, knocking him down and proceeded to stomp him repeatedly. After beating Godzilla thoroughly, he stepped back and charged up his Crossed Gravity beam, intent on finally finishing off Godzilla with no interruptions. Godzilla weakly looked up, seeing imminent doom. Mothra woke up from and saw what Ghidorah was about to do. She quickly took off as soon Ghidorah fired his beam.

Flying through the air faster than she had flown before, she blocked the beam as it was about to hit Godzilla, struck by the empowered beam. Mothra's entire body was disintegrated, leaving only her ashes in her death. However, as her ashes were about to be swept away by the wind, it glowed and floated down to Godzilla's body. As soon as Mothra's ashes landed on Godzilla's body, his body glowed orange-red as if he was burning and reenergized him, empowering his body. As Ghidorah charged up another beam, Godzilla roared and fired his empowered Atomic Breath, coloured orange-red and was a spiral beam. Ghidorah's Crossed Gravity Beam and Godzilla's Spiral Heat-Ray clashed once again, this time, the Spiral Heat-Ray overpowered the Crossed Gravity Beam. The spiral beam burned Ghidorah's chest, scorching him and knocking him down on his back.

Before the golden dragon could stand, Godzilla repeatedly stomped on his chest and then grabbed his tail. Godzilla, holding Ghidorah's tail, threw him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground, over and over again. Afterwards, he threw him onto a tall skyscraper, destroying it and burying him in the rubble. But as soon Ghidorah stood up on his feet, Godzilla fired his Spiral Heat-Ray on Ghidorah's middle head, severing it as it tumbled on the ground lifelessly. Seeing how he was on the verge of defeat, Ghidorah decided to cut his losses and fled, flying away from the city. Seeing his opponent retreat, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath, hitting the dragon's body and blasting a hole in his right-wing. Ghidorah roared in pain but kept flying as the hole in his right-wing slowly closed.

Godzilla roared in triumph as he won the battle when his opponent retreated. Anguirus awoke from Godzilla's roar, seeing Ghidorah nowhere in sight, meaning Godzilla won. Rodan also woke up, seeing that Godzilla won. Godzilla looked at the ruined city of Tokyo, glaring at it. Godzilla never liked humans as the ones he met hundreds of years ago tried to kill him and in retaliation, destroyed their kingdoms before hibernating beneath the ocean floor. And he hated how they think they are superior over him and his fellow kaiju. Then, he sensed the energy he fed on the ocean floor, believing there's an abundance of it in this world.

Soon, Godzilla and his fellow kaiju will rule over Japan and dominate over humans and other forms of life. It is uncertain when Godzilla and Ghidorah will encounter one another, but today Godzilla secured his title of **_King of the monsters_**. Now, the world will tremble before the might of its new ruler.

"_**SKREEEEEEEEEONGK!**_" Godzilla roared as he will rampage and bring down the humans' rule over this world.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter seven! Godzilla has won the battle against Ghidorah with the help of his fellow kaiju. Ghidorah fled to another country, to regrow his severed head and probably go on another rampage in another country. Will Anguirus and Rodan join Godzilla's rampage across the world?**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Humanity Strikes Back!

_**U.N. Headquarters, New York City**_

In the aftermath of the kaiju attack in Tokyo, rather than returning to the Special Region, Godzilla and his fellow kaiju stayed. Godzilla retreated to the pacific ocean after the destruction of Tokyo. Anguirus burrowed underground, heading to an unknown destination in Japan. Rodan flew towards the nearest volcano to make a new nest as his old nest was near an active volcano. The radiation left behind by the battle between Godzilla and King Ghidorah was enormous as the radiation readings were off the charts, deeming the area unhabitable. Not long after, another Rodan flew through the Gate. This Rodan was a female and was probably brought here by the call of a male Rodan. The Gate was becoming a pathway for many kaiju to settle on Earth.

In light of the kaiju attack, the president of Toho productions, Yoshishige Shimatani, had yet to make an official comment on the attack. Many directors of kaiju films are in utter disbelief as their creations are now real and killing innocent people. Most are now in hiding to avoid blame for creating something so destructive.

In the U.N HQ, from all over the world, nation leaders came together for an emergency meeting. In the amphitheatre-like assembly hall, nation leaders argued about the kaiju crisis that had threatened the world and all of humanity itself. Koro Bessho, the diplomatic representative for Japan, had been blamed for the cause of the crisis. He counter-argued that the kaiju are fictional, and they had no idea that they existed beyond the Special Region. Also, he told every leader that Japan was already developing a way to fight back against the kaiju. Most of Japan's budget was now spent on military weapons research and development after the kaiju battle in Tokyo. Many weapons from kaiju films became a reality like Maser cannons and mechs. There was also a proposal to form the U.N.G.C.C (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center) to deal with the Kaiju threat. Many of the world leaders agreed as they needed a military organization to deal with the Kaiju threat. With no other choice or either by desperation, all agreed on forming the now non-fictional U.N.G.C.C. and its Japanese branch, G-Force, along with other braches in the world.

* * *

_**Japan**_

Back in Japan, Itami and his team are in a meeting room alongside other military platoons. Their general was currently debriefing them about the kaiju threat and the formation of G-Force. Since the long-standing tradition of the JSDF was to fight kaiju, many joined G-Force to either avenge their dead relatives or kill Godzilla and other kaiju that threaten their homeland. After the meeting ended, most of his team have mixed feelings about the sudden formation of G-Force.

The sudden kaiju attack had killed over nine million people just in the city of Tokyo. The Japanese public mourned the death of relatives and loved ones. The overwhelming death toll surpassed every natural disaster in Japanese history. The attack even surpassed the death toll of the nuclear bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The whole world joined in mourning the deaths of millions. After the mourning, Japan's military immediately began advancing its technology to combat the kaiju. Soon, the weaponry from the kaiju films became real. Maser cannons, mechs, futuristic tanks, and laser weaponry developed for the use of the JSDF to kill and drive off kaiju. The mechs are from the film **_Pacific Rim_** that includes Coyote Tango, the Japanese jaeger, and all the other mechs featured on anime and movies.

After a couple of months, the 3rd recon team, alongside Pina and Bozes, is visiting the newly built headquarters of G-Force. The front of the building had the same logo it had in the film, _**Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II**. _The interior was white with a bit of gray. The building functioned the same as many military headquarters located in Japan, except its purpose was to track down and fight kaiju. Pina and Bozes came with the 3rd recon team due to the Gate being inside the quarantine zone inside the ruined city of Tokyo. Being told the radiation would kill them if they tried to walk through unprotected. To them, radiation is like a magical poison that even the Japanese couldn't handle. The news shocked them to the core as they had no chance to go home until the radiation subsided. The group eventually came upon the superior's room.

The room looked like a standard office room but had miniature models of various weapons currently in production like maser cannons. The boss of G-Force was a different general than the general that Itami knew. The general of G-Force was a middle-aged man with greying hair. He wore the standard JSDF general uniform but had the logo of G-Force and the U.N.G.C.C and a medal showing his rank of Army General. The General's name was Soda Toju, an old veteran from the days of the Korean War before the ceasefire put the war into a stalemate. Nowadays, he found himself at a desk job, managing recruits and supervising the development of new weapons and tanks. When the Gate first opened, he thought he would be back at the field, commanding soldiers and surveying the landscape. Another General was chosen instead of him, much to his dismay. And when kaiju like Godzilla and King Ghidorah came through the Gate, the U.N and the JSDF gave him the position of Army General of G-Force. His responsibilities were to oversee the production of Anti-Kaiju weaponry and recruiting potential military personnel into the organization. Suffice to say, Toju was ecstatic about his new position as it gave him the full authority on the organization and that he now had a goal to fulfill.

Itami and his team, alongside Pina, Bozes, Lelei, and Tuka, greeted the old General, who was currently sorting through paperwork, most were potential recruits and forms about anti-kaiju weapons. Rory was still recovering from a blast of Ghidorah's Gravity beams as it almost scorched her entire body, recovering in a hospital until she made a full recovery.

"General Toju, it's good to see you, sir," Itami said as he saluted the old veteran, "How's your new position been?"

"It's nice to meet the hero of Ginza, as for the position," Toju gave a salute back to Itami, "Most of it has been paperwork, but sometimes getting to oversee the production of anti-kaiju weaponry in the factories have been very exciting."

"Is this your team, Itami?" Toju asked Itami

"Yes, they're my team," Itami confirmed, "The 3rd recon team!"

The members of the 3rd recon team saluted and introduced themselves to the Army General. Some members of the recon team were out helping the survivors that lived through the attack and endured the radiation. Those from the Special Region also introduced themselves.

"Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Master Sergeant Tetsuya Nishina, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sergeant Takeo Kurata, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Pina Co Lada, princess of the Saderan Empire."

"Bozes Co Palesti, member of the Rose-Order of Knights."

"Lelei La Lalena, apprentice of Sage Kato."

"Tuka Luna Marceau, daughter of Hodor Marceau."

"At ease, soldiers," Toju said as the 3rd recon team relaxed and shook hands with each of the Special Region visitors, "Itami, what brings you here at G-Force? Are you perhaps interested in joining the organization?" Toju asked the recon team captain

"What? No, we just wanted to look around and see how the force is working." Itami said

"If I would like to ask General, what is G-Force?" Lelei asked the Army General

"Well, G-Force is the Japanese branch of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center or U.N.G.C.C for short. Its purpose is to destroy and drive invading kaiju off Japan." Tojo explained the organization's goal, "G-Force used to be fictional until Godzilla and his fellow kaiju stomped through Tokyo, just like how the films portrayed. The U.N brought the organization to life to devise a plan to fight kaiju. After all, it has been a long-standing film tradition that the JSDF to combat kaiju, no matter how large and deadly they are."

The Special Region visitors awed at the explanation. They knew the JSDF was capable of defeating an army of a hundred thousand, but battling giant monsters, that blew their mind away. What's next!? The JSDF fighting Gods!?

"Well, since you're all here, why don't I give you a tour of the production facilities that are making these weapons?" Toju said

"I appreciate the offer, but we have other things to do." Itami sheepishly denied

"Oh, please, I insist." Toju said, "When we get to the facilities, all of you will be the first to see the anti-kaiju weapon up close before being put into service and unveiled to the public, even if everyone knew about them already."

With no other choice, Itami accepted the offer. Toju called for some transportation in the form of Humvees. Their transport was waiting outside the building as the group exited the building. After everyone got on board, they departed for the JSDF weapons and vehicle production facilities.

* * *

_**JSDF weapons and vehicle production facilities**_

As the humvees arrived at the production facilities, the group disembarked as Toju lead them through the factories. Each factory produces different military assets for the JSDF. Now, most are developing Anti-kaiju weaponry. The Japanese government wanted to make sure the JSDF are prepared should Godzilla or any other kaiju struck again.

Toju was leading them through one of the many factories that are now producing Anti-Kaiju weaponry.

"It took our leading scientists some time to figure out how some of the weapons from the films work," Tojo said as they walked through the production facility with some workers bowing and greeting the Army General, stating that he is here to oversee the production.

"Many prototypes had been built to see if these fictional weapons could work in real life." Tojo continued, "Eventually, they succeeded. After the final prototypes were approved, I gave the order of mass production. The government thought that railguns might not work on Godzilla and focused their efforts on weapons like the Maser cannons."

"It wasn't easy to create the Maser cannons as it took countless tries to weaponize the maser technology we have." Toju added

The group passed through the massive assembly lines, assembling infantry weapons, vehicles, and many other weapons to combat kaiju. From the myriads of weaponry in assembly, the Falmartians are both in awe and shock. Lelei was astonished by how fast the Japanese could make weaponry in such speed and quantity. Pina and Bozes are in shock and scared by how massive the arsenal of weaponry the Japanese have. Now, they wonder what would happen if the giant monsters were defeated? Would the Japanese use their new weapons to conquer the Empire and submit to their demands? They pushed that thought aside for now as the JSDF never conquered any territory beyond Alnus Hill for now.

"Here are some of our recently built Anti-Kaiju weapons." Toju gestured to a line of mechs in construction with exposed circuitry with workers attaching armour plates to the mech's body. Many of the mechs are from the film _Pacific Rim_ and other anime. The engineers had to sort through thousands of mech designs and approved those that are possible to build. _Pacific Rim _Japanese mechs only had Coyote Tango. Japanese engineers had to design original mechs for the military. One mech was under testing to see if an arm's movements were in sync with its pilot's. It honestly surprised many of the 3rd Recon team to see how Japan's technology could advance at such a rapid pace.

To the Saderan Princess, seeing the massive mechs, which to her was giant iron golems, was frightening due to how many the JSDF could produce. Pina could only imagine what the empire could achieve if they had the same level of technology and productivity.

"Most of the mechs here are mostly from films and anime like _Pacific Rim_. Many original designs were also drawn up by our best engineers and had to be approved by me first before it went into production." Toju explained

"How are the mechs piloted?" Kuribayashi asked the Army General

"The same way the _Pacific Rim _movie portrayed. Using a brain-machine interface, the two mech pilots can move in unison and coordinate better when in combat." Toju explained, "As for the power source, we don't use nuclear reactors. Instead, we use digital technology to power these behemoths. The digital batteries stored inside these mechs can last for an entire month before having to recharge. We also made sure they are immune to EMPs before installing them. Don't want to cause the same mistake in the film."

As Toju lead the group, deeper into the factory, they arrived in front of a large double steel gate with a marking of "MG" on it. As the steel gate opened, the 3rd recon team and the Falmartians became shocked at what's behind it.

Inside the large factory room, resembling a large mech docking station, a metallic behemoth stood inside it. Supported by construction beams and steel cables, construction is half-finished with its skeletal frame exposed, wire circuitry running on its body, and metallic limbs in the middle of attachment. Right next to the behemoth, an aircraft is in construction. It is in the same state as the behemoth. The vehicle had two cannons protruding out of its front and two short wings on its sides.

"Lastly, here are the two weapons that could defeat Godzilla himself." Toju presented the two weapons, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mechagodzilla and Garuda! The ultimate weapon against Godzilla!"

The group was now in awe. Itami's group didn't think that the JSDF would approve of constructing Heisei Mechagodzilla. The cost must have been astronomical to build it. Lelei, Tuka, Bozes, and Pina are shocked and scared by it. They all thought that the JSDF might have thought that if their weapons couldn't beat that monster, they built a monster of their own to fight it.

Mechagodzilla's eyes lit up as the engineers tested its functions. The mecha kaiju roared as more parts were attached to its body.

"_**SKREEEEEEEEEEEONGK!**_"

For now, it stands within the factory, awaiting its completion and its fated battle against Godzilla.

* * *

_**Special Region**_

Deep within the massive forests of the continent, an enormous plant-like monster rose from the ground. It had a head similar to a crocodile and a tongueless maw with a multitude of knife-like teeth. Six tusks, three on each side, protruded from its massive jaw. Vines and roots run throughout on its body. Four vines with sharp teeth protruded from its underside of vines and roots. Its brain glowed a yellow-red colour from its abdomen.

"_**GYARAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_" it roared as it moved forward by lunging its four tendrils into the ground, gaining speed. Its destination, the Gate, with the sole mission of destroying the golden three-headed dragon.

* * *

**That's chapter eight of this story! With the U.N. founding G-Force and the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center, many fictional weapons became real, giving humanity a fighting chance. As more kaiju crossed over the gate, the earth kept getting plunged further into chaos that may ultimately start a war against the kaiju.**

**And as always, don't forget to leave a review as it helps me write better!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
